


<上鎖的時間>.02

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [2]
Category: Serulene
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.02

-  
「哈啾－」  
「咳…咳…」

還沒把話講完，在懷中的人就打了一個大噴嚏，並且咳嗽到瘦弱的身體都在發抖。

康瑟琪的心底泛起複雜又酸澀的情緒，像被突如其來的藤蔓纏住了腳，動彈不得。

特別是發覺自己在看見裴柱現脆弱模樣時不自覺回抱她時。  
欲言又止了好幾回，終於她的肩膀垂了下來，重重的嘆了一口氣。

「進門吧。」  
「會著涼的。」

-  
明明今天下午來的時候還能若無其事的走到沙發坐下，再次踏進這個房子的裴柱現此時此刻卻站在玄關，手指不安的捲著自己濕透的衣角，精緻的臉上還有明顯的淚痕，雙眼發紅的望著康瑟琪的背影。

像是第一天被送去幼稚園的小朋友，無助又可憐。

康瑟琪只是看了她一眼，瞳孔又染上那層無法解讀的冰冷。

「我房間的浴室給你用。」  
「樓上那間。」  
指了指面前的旋轉樓梯，仍舊沒有回頭。

「我沒有新的睡衣。」  
「直接從我衣櫃拿，都洗過了，乾淨的。」

「瑟琪…」  
裴柱現低聲喊她，她這才發現康瑟琪醉的連走路都有些不穩，原本想去觸碰她單薄的背影，卻在聽見響亮的音樂聲時急速把手收了回來。

連同那些想關心的話都一起吞回肚子裡。

康瑟琪從口袋拿出還在震動的手機，對裴柱現點了一個頭後便走向沙發坐了下來，接起電話的聲音刻意壓低了一些。

「嗯，怎麼了？」

明明是溫暖的音調，聽在裴柱現耳裡卻刺骨般的疼痛，她快步走上樓梯，卻無法關上自己靈敏的耳朵。

僅僅是幾句話，她也能猜測到是誰打來的電話。

除了在忙以外，從來不會讓電話響超過三聲。  
接起來總是一樣的開頭，還是那麼溫柔的語氣，和嘴角微微上揚的表情。

就是那個語氣沒錯，甚至還猶言在耳。

說會守護我的語氣。  
說想我的語氣。  
說愛我的語氣。

畢竟曾經也是通話的另一方，只是她這一輩子從來沒有想過，自己也有成為旁觀者的一天。

從來沒有想過，這些再也不是自己專屬的權利。

才剛走進康瑟琪的房間，以為今晚流的淚已經是極限，卻又在門關上後蹲在床邊嚎啕大哭起來。

-  
康瑟琪向後靠著沙發，眼神盯著裴柱現上樓的背影，終於在房門關上的那一刻，緊皺的眉頭稍微舒展開來。

腦袋仍在猶豫待會需不需要上樓告訴裴柱現吹風機的位置。  
即使她的分心很快的就被電話那頭的人給察覺，可那人的語氣卻沒有一絲不耐。

「瑟琪歐尼，你在忙嗎？」  
「啊，抱歉，沒有沒有。」

「到家了嗎？」  
「剛到，這麼晚了你還沒睡。」

「想跟歐尼說說話再睡嘛。」  
「可是歐尼剛剛都沒接我電話，我擔心的都睡不著了。」

「抱歉，突然有點事情。」  
抱起沙發的方型抱枕躺了下去，小女友真的很會撒嬌，聲線總是恰到好處的甜而不膩。

此時康瑟琪卻有幾分愧疚。  
隨著通話的沉默戳了戳懷裡的抱枕，正以為會被問發生了什麼事的，卻是關心的語句取而代之。

「嗯…歐尼喝多了很難受吧。」  
「我明天早上休假，早上在歐尼上班前送解酒湯過去。」

「很麻煩的。」

「哪會麻煩－」  
「還要起來煮－」

「歐尼真是的，本來就不是為了送湯給你才過去的呀。」  
「那－」

「瑟琪歐尼…」  
「我好想你。」

大概是心虛的作用，康瑟琪總覺得女友的聲音帶了幾分哭腔，讓人憐惜。

「那我也請個假吧，明天。」  
「什麼啊，這麼突然。」

「我也…」  
「我也想你。」

「不是今天下午才請假的嗎，歐尼明天也請的話，打算讓我包養啊？」  
女友愣了幾秒鐘才答話，通話卻無預警的又陷入沉默。

寂靜的連兩人的呼吸都能聽見，而再次劃破空氣的聲音有些低沉。  
康瑟琪咬著唇不斷絞著手，面目有些扭曲，指甲用力的幾乎都要刺破棉質抱枕。

「始我啊。」  
「嗯。」

「始我啊…」  
「嗯。」

「始我…」  
「我在的。」

劉始我總是這樣，康瑟琪覺得心裡有某個角落正在塌陷，滿滿的歉意和愧疚在心中升起。

呼出長長的一口氣。

「裴柱現。」  
「其實她剛才來我家了。」

罵我吧。  
是我不對，你罵我吧。  
你對我發脾氣吧。

我不會回嘴的，不會反抗的。

可劉始我卻輕笑起來。

「就知道瑟琪歐尼還是會跟我說的。」

「你…不生氣嗎？」  
康瑟琪握緊手機，女友意料之外的反應讓她有些緊張。

像是被制約般的冒出冷汗。  
在裴柱現回來以後，腦海裡不只一次浮現出那些早已被深鎖的回憶。  
原來從未忘記，只是克制不去想起。

那些令人窒息的查勤，深夜永無止盡的爭吵。

「生~氣~」  
劉始我的語氣倒是和生氣一點也沾不上邊，反而都能想像到她正挒開嘴角大笑的模樣，甚至帶了可愛的鼻音。

「歐尼要怎麼補償我啊？」

「我－」  
「只要是我能做的我都－」

「瑟琪歐尼，閉起眼睛。」  
「嗯…」

「閉了嗎？」  
「閉了。」

雖然女友的要求有些唐突，可康瑟琪還是把手機按了擴音放在心口的位置，順從的閉起雙眼。

「歐尼，想像我就站在你面前好嗎？」  
「什麼阿…」

不等還摸不著頭緒的康瑟琪，劉始我只是繼續平靜的說下去。

「歐尼，我今天穿的是白色長板T，和卡其色短褲。」  
「我常常拿來當睡衣穿的那套。」

「有卡通圖案的那件嗎？」  
「嗯。」

「現在…歐尼伸出手…」  
「好。」

大概是酒醉幫助了進入狀況，康瑟琪的雙手停在空氣中一會兒也不覺得酸。

「歐尼感覺到我牽住你了嗎？」

「始我啊。」  
「嗯？」

康瑟琪沒回答，只是喊了自己的名字。  
果然是太幼稚了吧，劉始我心想。

「你手有點涼哦，嘿嘿。」  
憨傻的笑聲劃破空氣，兩人不約而同的笑了一會兒。

「現在呢？」  
康瑟琪撥了撥自己額前凌亂的頭髮，然後又把手擺出像剛才的姿勢。

「現在，把手輕輕搭在我的腰部。」  
「放了。」

「然後…」  
「靠近我…」

「再靠近我一點…」  
「好。」

「抱我。」  
「抱緊我。」

「再抱緊一點。」

神奇的，康瑟琪好像真的感覺到了女友瘦弱的身體正縮在自己懷裡，差不多的身高能讓彼此的頭都剛好靠在肩膀上，偶爾還會被髮絲輕輕碰觸到耳朵而有些癢。

大概過了一分鐘，誰也沒說話。

「好了。」  
「歐尼可以放開了。」

「不生氣了。」  
「原諒歐尼了哦。」

劉始我的聲音很輕柔又誠懇，而康瑟琪頓了頓，心裡有什麼又揪成了一團，突然有點心虛。

「我－」  
「我保證，保證等她好一點。」  
「我就不會讓她待在家裡的。」  
「她現在情況真的不好…」

「瑟琪歐尼。」  
「我都知道的。」  
「歐尼想做什麼就做吧。」

「就那麼放心我？」

「我相信你，歐尼。」

「不過，如果不小心做愛的話。」  
「還是不要告訴我好了，我會傷心的。」

「咳！」  
「瞞著你的話，就不傷心了嗎？」  
康瑟琪差點被自己的口水嗆到。

「啊…」  
「原來歐尼還真的想跟她做啊。」

「咳！劉始我！」  
「我不是…」  
「我不是那個意思啦…」

還沒緩過來又嗆了好大一口，臉好像也紅了起來。

「逗你玩的，歐尼。」  
劉始我被著急解釋的康瑟琪逗笑了，似乎都能看見戀人慌張揮舞著雙手的樣子。

「好晚了。」  
「早點睡吧，記得吃藥哦。」

「那…那你也早點睡。」

「好。」  
「晚安，歐尼。」

「晚安。」

劉始我掛掉電話後終於將視線從那個屋簷還在滴雨的門口移了開來，似乎已經釋懷先前不久看見的畫面，表情平靜的看不出情緒，禮貌的和司機報了家裡的地址。

卻在計程車剛駛離康瑟琪家一個路口不到的距離，不由自主的低聲啜泣起來。

-

裴柱現洗完了澡，套上康瑟琪寬大的深藍色睡衣，大概是安心的味道讓她的情緒稍微冷靜了些。

她這才開始認真觀察康瑟琪的房間。  
房間並不大，淺灰色的床單還有些皺褶，棉被倒是和記憶裡一模一樣的還維持著被掀開的狀態扔在一旁，甚至還能完美想像出主人起床的動作。

裴柱現小心翼翼的就著床墊凹陷的形狀躺了上去，明知道不可能，她仍用指尖輕撫棉質床單，試圖感受早已冷卻的體溫。

想轉身拉過棉被包圍自己，理智卻在偏頭看見枕頭上一根金色長髮又斷了線。

康瑟琪的頭髮是黑色的，黑到和金色一點也沾不上邊的那種。

怎麼會這樣，自己是從什麼時候開始變得那麼軟弱的。

努力閉緊眼睛，太奇怪了，根本連那個人是什麼樣子都沒看過，腦海裡卻已經開始浮現想像的煽情畫面。

她想起許久以前的那天夜裡，康瑟琪是如何紅著臉笨拙的解開自己內衣的扣子，還有明明隱忍到額頭都已滲出一層薄汗，卻還是輕聲細語的詢問自己的意願。

以往的甜蜜畫面如今卻撕心裂肺的，不存在的針透過血液流動起來，每一個細胞都在喊疼。

好像直到房門又被推開時她才獲得救贖。  
費力的抬起頭望著那人，在被淚水溢滿的模糊視線中，不可置信的，她彷彿看見康瑟琪眼中竟閃過一絲擔憂。

「睡了嗎？」  
「還…還沒。」

康瑟琪把玻璃水杯輕輕放在床邊的櫃子上，又從抽屜裡拿出一包黃色包裝的塑膠藥袋。

「吃過再睡吧。」  
「淋了那麼多雨，會感冒的。」

「到時候又頭痛了。」

是真實的嗎？  
還是只是另一場傷人的夢境？  
現在站在面前關心自己的康瑟琪，還溫柔的把藥包撕開後遞了過來。

她是記得的，那是以前她放在家裡的常備藥，自己因為長年的日夜顛倒有慣性頭痛的毛病。

「瑟琪…」  
「嗯？」

那就得寸進尺一點，也沒關係的吧。

「瑟琪，可以不要叫我柱現xi了嗎？」  
「就這一段時間就好。」  
裴柱現撐起身子，寬大的睡衣有些滑動，露出一邊肩膀，光滑的皮膚白裡透紅。

康瑟琪倒是反應很快的嘆了口氣。  
緊抿著嘴唇，順手幫她把衣服拉了上來後轉過身去走向門口。

「瑟琪…」  
「對不起…我知道你一定覺得我很無理取鬧。」

「可是…」  
「是十年阿。」  
「不是十天，不是十個月，是十年阿…」

「你叫我怎麼能一下子就…」  
「就接受呢…」

手指握緊門把，接著聽見了身後傳來微小的啜泣聲，康瑟琪的肩膀又繃緊了一些。

「就這一陣子…」

「希望你…」  
「不要誤會…」  
「絕對不要誤會。」

「如果…」  
「我是說，如果是為了讓你早點恢復的話。」  
「住下來吧。」

「我就睡在客廳。」  
「需要幫忙的話。」  
「就叫醒我吧。」

「晚安。」

「柱現…歐尼。」

-

因為工作壓力的關係，在有限的睡眠時間裡，裴柱現總是沾了床就睡得很沉。  
今天卻意外的做夢了。

她夢見了那段她曾參與，卻不知道被哪個壞心的神上鎖了的記憶。

是斯洛文尼亞吧，康瑟琪今天說過的地方。

她在教堂裡排隊，被自己突然從背後靠近嚇了一大跳。  
呆呆的向下拉著麻布繩敲鐘的樣子，問她為什麼拉這麼多次，到底是許了什麼願望阿。

「才不告訴歐尼呢。」  
她只是笑著搖搖頭，把她清澈的雙眼皮又變成了彎月的形狀。

突然又到了陌生的酒窖裡，空氣中充斥著橡木桶混合的酒香。  
康瑟琪和自己都穿著黑色的連身運動服，雙頰染上可愛的紅暈，卻還不忘走過來牽住自己。

「起床了…」  
「呀，走開。」  
還有早晨時耍賴著遲遲不起床，康瑟琪竟然直接壓向自己的小腹，軟糯的聲音一遍又一遍的叫著自己的名字，最後兩人又在床上打滾了好久才出門。

可是全部都想不起來了。  
像是在另一個世界發生的一樣。

即使意識已經因為窗外的陽光恢復了幾分。  
即使知道不可能，可裴柱現仍閉緊眼睛，她還是想著，一次就好。  
希望再也不要醒來，那就好了。

-

因為開始服用安眠藥的關係，睡眠全憑藥效控制，康瑟琪這陣子總是沾了床就睡得很沉。  
今天卻意外的做夢了。

她夢見了那段她明明深埋在土裡，卻不知道被哪個壞心的神重新挖出的記憶。

漆黑的飯廳，昏黃的燈光照的康瑟琪的腦袋有些發疼。

「歐尼…待會能不能陪－」  
「我要回去上班了。」

「可是你已經好久沒有跟我一起吃飯了…」  
康瑟琪捏緊手心，音量越來越小，語氣甚至有些卑微。

「你能不能別那麼幼稚。」  
「多大的人了，不能自己吃？」

而裴柱現只是套上大衣，連看也沒有看自己一眼，逕自走向門口。

「我想要你陪我…」  
「能不能陪陪我…」  
康瑟琪小聲低語，望著桌上仍在冒煙的麵疙瘩，視線在門關上後逐漸變得朦朧。

畫面很快的切換，這一次是明亮的客廳。  
氣氛卻是與之不符的劍拔弩張。

康瑟琪才剛從房間走出來，果然看見妻子雙手抱胸的坐在沙發上拿著自己的手機翻閱，心裡緊張起來。

果然，那人的雙眼像兔子般發紅，瞳孔被淚水充滿，語氣激動。

「她是誰？」  
「她為什麼跟你合照？」  
「合照有必要靠這麼近嗎？」

裴柱現緊握著手機，指節因為用力有些泛白。

「歐尼…你聽我說，她只是同事…」  
「那天加班後一起吃飯而已。」  
「也有其他人啊…」

「昨天為什麼不接我電話？」  
「為什麼不回我訊息？」

「雖然歐尼昨天休假，可是我要上班，總要開會阿…」  
「歐尼幾乎每個小時都打來，我總不可能一直－」

「現在又變成我的錯了？！」  
「我不是這個意思…」

「好，你都怪我，你現在是在怪我－」  
情緒來的很快，裴柱現歇斯底里的哭喊著，不斷把靠近的康瑟琪推開。

「對不起…對不起…」  
「歐尼不要這樣…」

「啊…好痛…」  
「歐尼…好痛…」  
裴柱現激動的把康瑟琪壓在咖啡色的地毯上，發了瘋一般的撕扯她身上的襯衫，像失控了的猛獸，全然不顧她吃痛的嗚噎，手指直直的撞了進去，因為乾澀帶來的疼痛讓康瑟琪立刻就哭了出來。

「求你…」  
「不要…這樣…」  
「我不是故意的…」

但裴柱現一點也不心軟，只是更用力的蹂躪她。  
眼角掛著淚水，胸腔早已被莫名的氣憤和占有慾佔滿。

「對不起...」  
「原諒我…歐尼…」

即使康瑟琪用盡力氣想睜開眼，卻因為藥效而被強留在不愉快的夢境裡。  
即使知道不可能，可她還是想…  
一次就好，如果裴柱現能發現自己當時眼底的恐懼，那就好了。

-  
畢竟身為職業舞者，每日固定的運動量，規律的生理時鐘，劉始我總是沾了床就睡得很沉。  
今天卻意外的失眠了。

她又再一次的開始想像起那段，她從來不曾參與的時光，從來不屬於她的時光。

從康瑟琪門口看到那樣的畫面後，她終究還是忍不住跟她最好的朋友裴有彬說了這件事。

雖然倒是被狠狠的罵了一頓。

「你跟她說沒關係？！」

「劉始我，你是不是瘋了？」  
「裴柱現是失憶，不是失智欸。」

「一個30幾歲的外科醫師還需要別人幫她打理生活起居嗎？」  
「何況是她這個前妻？」

「只是下個雨也要她陪著？」  
「是不是做惡夢的時候就直接叫康瑟琪陪睡了？」

劉始我捂住自己的臉，覺得呼吸也變得好困難。  
好像快要窒息了。

究竟是誰，把那段我不曾參與的過去掛上大鎖。  
還是那種帶著鐵鍊的沉重枷鎖。

無論怎麼努力靠近都是徒勞無功。

除了在瑟琪歐尼酒醉時主動說出的以外，我只有在她因為噩夢哭醒時才能從縫隙中窺見一二。

窺見那段閃耀到刺眼的時光。

一次就好。  
不，一秒鐘就好。  
如果你也能用照片裡那樣的眼神凝視我…

那就好了。

如果你也能聽見的話…  
不，還是不要聽見好了。

畢竟那會很大聲的。  
我是指，你每次不經意想到裴柱現卻又假裝什麼事都沒發生的表情時，我心裡總無法停下的哭泣聲。

看見我傷心的話。  
你也會心痛嗎？

一定是我太貪心了。

明明知道你對我已經是100%的付出了，可是我總會忍不住想。  
那些100%的好，裡面又有多少，是來自你和裴柱現的曾經。

又有多少習慣，是來自那些回憶的累積。

你是怎麼知道那些城市裡隱藏的餐廳，怎麼發現那些不為人知的秘境。

看到美麗的風景時，你也總會拿出你最喜歡的那台相機配上復古底片為她拍照嗎？  
緊急煞車的時候，你也總會體貼的伸出手臂輕輕按著她瘦弱的肩膀嗎？  
你和她接吻的時候，也總會先用指腹撫摸她的臉頰嗎？

瑟琪歐尼。  
你總是有辦法，讓我甘願沉溺在你的溫柔裡。

初見你的時候我就知道，我想要靠近你，再靠近你一點。

你真的好特別。  
像是超出四季之外的第五個季節。  
毫無預告的，一步兩步走進我心裡不可告人的秘密花園。

可是你的溫柔…  
如果你的溫柔全來自你們專屬的回憶，那又怎麼會是屬於我一個人的呢？

如果是這樣…  
如果是這樣的話。

那你之所以愛上我，又有多少是因為我和裴柱現的相像呢？

明明我也不是那麼差的，對吧？  
甚至希望裴柱現當年能再更狠毒的傷害你，這樣你是不是就不會再有留戀了呢？

大概是我太小氣了。  
跟前任吃醋這種事情，真的是，太小氣了。  
小氣的太不像話了。

可是誰來教我…  
面對那麼愛的人，到底要怎麼大方呢？

「沒事，我在發呆而已。」  
你總是在被我發現朝著某個方向恍神時這麼說，還帶著淺淺的微笑。

呀，瑟琪歐尼。  
如果你能知道，其實你是不會說謊的，那就好了。

又或者，其實你才是最會說謊的人。  
因為你連自己都騙了過去。

我有的時候，真的好討厭你。  
因為我想不通阿，怎麼想也想不通。

你眼底的光芒偶爾會變成流星，下墜的目的地卻從不是我心裡。

即使你在我懷裡沉沉睡去，卻還喊著她的名字。  
又或是你在吃炒年糕時，眼神裡總有說不清楚的那抹情緒。

說真的，一定要選出一個的話。

我最討厭你的地方是。

即使我能明確的列出一百個討厭你的理由  
卻還是這麼的…

喜歡你。


End file.
